Evangelion: Exterminio
by LJ-90
Summary: Digan lo que digan recomiendo altamente no leer este fic. Un virus se desata en NERV, ¿quienes sobreviviran y quienes sucumbiran?. Y la pregunta, ¿como se formo y quien lo transmitió? Casi todo respondido aquí!TwoShot...por el momento
1. Exterminio

"EVANGELIÓN"

"EXTERMINIO"

Rei Ayanami se encontraba caminando hacía la central de NERV, con su aspecto de chica callada y antisocial, que en realidad era una máscara para cubrir la infinidad de conocimientos que esta chica poseía, probablemente si no hubiera sido educada para ser nada más que un objeto podría demostrar sus emociones, probablemente sabría clasificar todo lo que los humanos sentían, pero en esta realidad no era así.

La chica de mirar escarlata siguió en su camino hacía la central decidió cortar camino por un complejo de departamentos, todos con la pintura cayéndose en pedazos o en algunos casos ya sin la pintura, la mayoría tenían las ventanas rotas y en reemplazo un pedazo de plástico, esta de más decir que no era un buen vecindario, las personas decían que era un vecindario aún más peligroso que el que ella misma vivía, pero esto no le importaba a la chica, tenía que llegar y llegaría sin importar de que forma.

Cierto hombre de unos 20 años a más la observó de arriba abajo, sonriendo y mientras ella pasaba le alzó la falda y toqueteó su trasero, la chica se detuvo abruptamente y observó al individuo, lanzándole una mirada fulminante, haciendo que el hombre se quedará estático en su lugar.

-Te están viendo- dijo la chica mientras lo seguía observando, sabía que su mirada ponía incomoda a las personas, este hombre empezó a observar a todos lados, la chica volvió a reanudar su caminata, sabía que la seguridad de NERV se encargaría del sujeto, después de todo al comandante no le gustaba que se metieran con su muñeca, como la doctora Akagi solía ponerlo.

Mientras doblaba en una esquina pasó por una antigua casona, de esas que ya no se veían en Tokyo-3, no pudo dejar de notar que a pesar de las ventanas rotas y la puerta abierta a la fuerza, el lugar se mantenía en un buen estado, tenía una especie de pared echa de césped, hizo su caminata más lenta, intentando detectar el sonido que salían de los arbustos.

De repente una figura borrosa y pequeña salió contra ella, insertando sus dientes en el brazo de la muchacha, el perro aumentó la fuerza de la mordida, haciendo que sangre empezará a caer del delicado brazo de piel blanca como el mármol, la piloto designada del EVA 00 empezó a sacudir su extremidad atacada, y a lo lejos pudo ver como alguien atacaba al animal, haciéndolo caer, sabía que era seguridad de NERV, no se acercarían a ayudarla de todas formas, estaban entre las sombras para dar seguridad pero también estaba entre sus ordenes dar el sentimiento de autonomía a los pilotos, estos no debían saber que estaban siendo vigilados a todos segundos.

La chica empezó a volver a caminar, sin importarle que la sangre empezará a salir con más fluidez de su extremidad, y que esta empezaba a arder, el animal parecía haber tenido tierra en sus patas, y al haberlas puesto en el brazo de la muchacha, hacía que la herida abierta hiciera contacto con la tierra, provocando un dolor insoportable para la mayoría, pero Rei solo hizo una torcedura de labios.

Tenía que llegar sin importar que.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha se encontraba flotando en el tubo lleno de LCL, la doctora Akagi había desinfectado su herida, decía que el animal que la había atacado tenía rabia, pero que gracias a su sangre "especial" no tenía riesgos de contraer la enfermedad, le habían tomado una muestra de sangre de todas formas, la doctora Akagi había insistido que quería ver si la enfermedad progresaba o pasaba algo, nunca esta de más.

Su brazo estaba cosido, y ahora flotaba desnuda a la vista de todos, y por todos se refería al comandante, el comandante era todo, o por lo menos así había pensado toda su vida.

Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, la llegada del piloto Ikari había hecho que su mundo, sus creencias fueran debatibles, demostrando que había mucho más en este mundo que NERV.

Hasta ahora claro esta, después de Instrumentalización no habría nada más que NERV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernando, uno de los tantos empleados de NERV, de esos que la mayoría dice que no hacen nada, esperaba afuera, en la puerta, esperando que saliera la chica de cabellos celeste y ojos como la sangre.

Se relamió el labio superior cuando pensó en los ojos de la chica, desde que había empezado a trabajar en este bendito lugar había desarrollado una fijación con esa chiquilla, una enfermiza, claro que todas sus fijaciones eran enfermizas, no por nada había pasado tiempo en la cárcel, después de haber violado a una colegiala que vivía al frente de su hogar, había golpeado a la chica muchas veces, dejándole el rostro morado y lamiendo las heridas, había algo delicioso en eso para él.

Y así era como se imaginaba a Rei, no sabía cuantas noches había gastado masturbándose pensando en ella, como sería tener sexo con ella, desde el suave y cariñoso hasta el fuerte y salvaje, con arrinconadas contra la pared y todo tipo de cosas, por su mente habían desfilado cosas tan enfermizas como atraparla fuera de NERV y violarla ahí mismo, golpeándola hasta romperle el labio y besar y saborear la sangre en un beso apasionado, beso donde sería capaz de arrancarle los labios a mordiscos, se la imaginaba caída en la pista con la falda abajo y la ropa interior rota, sonreía y gritaba como un poseso en sus fantasías mentales, asquerosas para muchos, empezó a caminar en frente de las duchas de las mujeres, intentando aparentar que hacía algo, pero en realidad esperaba que saliera la chica, sabía que la muchacha no tenía pudor y en una ocasión logró verla desnuda, pero se resistía a hacerle algo, por muchas razones, la chica era la salvación de la humanidad, además que no quería saber que podía hacerle NERV.

Además Rei era suya, o lo sería en el futuro.

Logró capturar por unos segundos a la chica, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo blanco como el mármol, de perfectas figuras aún para una chiquilla, la chica vio que la observaban, pero no parecía importarle, Fernando tenía que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no abalanzarse ahí mismo y cumplir una de sus fantasías.

La chica salió y el hombre no dejaba de pensar como se vería la chica cubierta en sangre, o con el estomago abierto, sintió una erección en sus pantalones cuando empezó a fantasear con una Rei muerta de miedo gritando mientras el empezaba a desvestirla poco a poco, golpeándola para callarla al principio, y de puro placer después.

Escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y trató de ocultar su erección con el carro de artículo de limpieza que manejaba, la doctora Akagi le entregó unos tubos con sangre, ordenándole que dejara los instrumentos en el laboratorio, el hombre de barba murmuró un Sí mientras se dirigía al lugar asignado, hasta que vio que decía el papel.

Rei Ayanami.

Se detuvo y se ocultó en un pasadizo oscuro, en sus manos estaba la sangre de la chica de sus fantasías, aquella con la que fantaseaba tanto, en la que pensaba mientras se masturbaba como un poseso en la privacidad de su asqueroso departamento de soltero, tanta esperma gastada en ella y tenía la sangre en frente suyo.

Sonrió mientras abría el pequeño tubo, tendría algo de Rei dentro suyo, hasta que ella tendría su pene o algún instrumento dentro de ella.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en ello, mientras tragaba la sangre de la muchacha, sangre que contenía rabia juntada con moléculas de Angel.

El tipo sonrió mientras se limpiaba los labios, afortunadamente había una segunda muestra, lanzó el tubo al suelo, haciendo que este estalle en el concretó, ya tenía la excusa que se había caído.

Empezó a sentir sed, algo raro ya que de las anteriores veces que había probado sangre nunca le había dado sed, sed que crecía exponencialmente por segundo, sentía su lengua achicarse más y más, ¿o era que su boca se agrandaba?

Se observó en el espejo que poseía el carrito, exteriormente estaba igual, pero se sentía raro.

El estomago le empezaba a arder junto con los ojos, como si tuviera un grave caso de conjuntivitis, quería arrancárselos y poder rascárselos, tanto dolor lo estaba poniendo furioso, puso sus brazos en su estomago, como haría alguien que acaba de recibir un gran golpe allí.

Cayo de rodillas mientras el dolor se hacía insoportable, alimentando la ira que crecía cada vez más.

Abrió la boca mientras vomitaba, el vomito resultaba ser sangre, esto relajaba los órganos, pero no disminuía la ira y el odio.

El animal en el que ahora se había convertido Fernando empezó a gruñir, sus músculos reaccionaban por impulso, tenía que descargar esta ira ciega, notó a un hombre que caminaba lejos, corrió hacía el y se abalanzó, golpeándolo repetidamente, mordiendo el cuello y vomitando más sangre en su rostro.

Medio minuto después ya eran dos los infectados.

Dos infectados que buscaban más personas en Dogma Central….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se paró en el lugar que usualmente pertenecía al Comandante, pero este había sido convertido en uno de _ellos _hacía unos minutos, minutos en los que se había liberado una epidemia, epidemia que debía ser contenida y eliminada dentro de NERV.

Tocó el crucifijo de su cuello al pensar en lo que pasaría si la infección salía de allí, en lo que pasaría con Shinji y Asuka, que estaban en el departamento sin tener ni una sola idea de que estaba pasando debajo de ellos.

Una epidemia que nadie estaba seguro de donde provenía, o como se propagaba tan rapidamente, todos tenían claro que de alguna forma se transmitía por la sangre, por mordeduras o contacto a nivel celular, y que una persona tardaba en infectarse menos de medio minuto.

-Parece que tienen una furia voraz- murmuró Makoto más para si mismo que para los demás, pero Misato lo apoyaba, parecía que atacaban, pero cuando eras uno de ellos te dejaban en paz, y además tenían técnicas de combate bloqueadas por la ira, mordeduras; arañazos; y el vomito, que era una forma de infectarte.

Katsuragi tocó su arma y observó como los infectados empezaban a expandirse cada vez más rápido, había ordenado que sellaran todas las puertas de acceso fuera del nivel, pero si estos…..animales, tenían algún grado de inteligencia, algo que rogaba a Dios no tuvieran, entonces los bloqueos no soportarían mucho.

-Mayor- gritó Maya Abuki en terror, las cámaras de monitoreo se iban apagando una por una, Shigeru y Makoto sacaron las armas que habían debajo de sus lugares, entregándole a Maya una simple pistola, lo cual era un acierto, Maya era de lejos el miembro más débil del equipo.

Misato observó a su alrededor, en la sala de operaciones solo eran ella y los otros tres, todos los demás estaban abajo intentando destruir a los infectados, ya sea por decisión propia en un arranque de valentía o estupidez, o sino por que fueron atrapados cuando las puertas fueron cerradas, ahora todos abajo batallaban por sobrevivir.

Peleaban en una batalla perdida.

Las posibilidades están a favor de la enfermedad, con cada uno que los militares perdían _ellos _ganaban uno.

Por fin todas las cámaras se apagaron, dejando el lugar en total silencio.

Misato les dijo con la mirada que no hicieran bulla, que se quedaran en sus puestos, con sus armas levantadas, de repente hubo un movimiento.

Tres de los cuatro que eran se voltearon a ver que era, con sus armas levantadas.

Uno de los infectados estaba intentando romper una rejilla del ventilador, intentando llegar hacía donde estaban ellos, Misato ordenó que prendieran el aparato, el ventilador se accionó rapidamente, haciendo que el infectado empezará a despedazarse, la sangre empezó a pintar las paredes, los dedos del hombre rodaban en el piso y volaban por el aire, el sonido horripilante de la carne y huesos ser arrancados repentinamente llenaba el lugar, Maya se tapaba las orejas mientras gritaba.

De repente una de las puertas se abrió, Mierda murmuró Misato, no la habían cerrado bien, un infectado de sexo femenino empezó a correr hacía ellos, Makoto alzó su arma y disparó al animal, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Todos sabían que no tardarían en llegar más, Misato empezó a correr hacía el ascensor, algo que quería evitar ya que eso significaría ir hacía el estacionamiento, y si dejaba el ascensor al descubierto los infectados podrían seguir expandiéndose, pero ahora no había otra opción, fue seguida de Shigeru y Makoto, pero Maya no podía moverse, estaba pálida y llorando en su lugar, el arma en sus manos temblaba fuertemente.

Misato y Shigeru se metieron en el reducido espacio, pero Makoto se dio media vuelta para ayudar a la chica, la jaló de los codos e intentó levantarla, pero los gritos de la Mayor y de su compañero no permitían usar todas sus fuerzas, solo lograban ponerlo más nervioso.

De repente dos infectados más entraron, Shigeru se aterró y obligó al ascensor a cerrarse, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-Animal- gritó Katsuragi mientras lo empujaba contra una de las paredes, poniendo su pistola debajo de su nuca.

-No iban a lograr llegar, no es nada personal- el hombre de cabellos largos empezó a lloriquear, orinándose en sus pantalones ante la mirada que le daba Misato, obviamente asqueada ante la vista.

Por su parte Makoto estaba disparándoles a los recién llegados, quienes corrían en su dirección, el hombre de gafas gastó munición innecesaria ya que su pulso estaba al borde del colapso, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que saldría de su pecho, recordó que había visto a un infectado que tenía un cuchillo, con eso le abrió el pecho a un soldado y le arrancó el corazón.

Dispuesto a no acabar convertido en una de esas bestias obligó a la mujer a levantarse y la guió hacía los adentros de NERV, tal vez había una salida por ahí.

Ya llevaban caminando bastante cuando decidieron descansar unos segundos, Maya volvió a recostarse en la pared para llorar, algo que Makoto también quería hacer, pero el instinto de supervivencia podía más.

De repente escucharon unos pasos en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos, Makoto levantó su arma lista para disparar, pero logró distinguir la bata blanca sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que se acercaba.

-Es Sempai- chilló la muchacha mientras hacía que el tipo baje su arma, parecía que la vista de Ritsuko lograba animarla, pero viendo más de cerca Ritsuko se estaba apoyando en la pared y su bata estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Sempai?- Maya susurró mientras se detenía, tenía toda la intención de correr hacía los brazos de la mujer que secretamente amaba, pero había algo mal ahí.

Los ojos de Ritsuko estaban rojos.

La mujer gruño mientras corría en dirección de la castaña, antes que el hombre pudiera disparar, la anterior científica ahora convertida en un monstruo, estaba encima de Maya, intentando ahorcarla.

-Sempai, deténganse- lloraba Maya viendo como la mujer de sus sueños ahora estaba transformada en una bestia, sin oportunidad de retornar.

-Maya, cierra los ojos y la boca- ordenó el hombre mientras pegaba la boca de la semi automática contra la sien de la infectada, alejando su rostro para no arriesgarse a contaminarse, apretó el gatillo mientras escuchaba la bala salir por el otro extremo de la cabeza, cuando se digno a ver todas las paredes y el suelo estaban llenas de sangre de la infectada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras le extendía una mano a la chica, para ser sorprendido por un par de manos con guantes que empezaron a estrangularlo, lanzándolo contra la pared, Gendo Ikari estaba infectado.

Gendo lanzó a Makoto contra el suelo y se sentó sobre el ombligo del joven, logró agarrar el arma que el chico había tenido entre manos y empezó a golpearle la cara con la culata, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo salir borbotones de sangre de su rostro.

-¡MAYA AYUDAME!- gritó el chico mientras cerraba fuertemente sus labios, ahora rotos, el comandante vomitó encima de él, pero gracias a que tenía lentes nada de sangre entro a sus ojos ni labios.

Maya observaba todo incrédula, todo estaba demasiado mal, vio el arma en sus manos y apuntó hacía su anterior jefe.

Makoto liberó una de sus manos e intentó ahorcar al hombre poseído por la rabia, pero este cogió su muñeca y mordió sus dedos, arrancándoselos y mordisqueándoselos ahora dentro de su boca.

Makoto gritaba en dolor ante la vista de sus dedos perdidos, Maya se quedó congelada mientras el infectado volvía a vomitar, esta vez si logrando infectar al chico.

Maya soltó el arma y empezó a correr en contra, por donde habían venido ellos, lagrimas bajando por su rostro, la falta de aire hacía doler sus pulmones, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que sus piernas dejaran de andar.

Pero de todas formas se detuvo al ver a los mínimo 20 infectados esperándola en la puerta, la chica dobló hacía su derecha, metiéndose en un callejón oscuro sin luces.

Su respiración agitada era lo único que podía oírse, o lo único que ella podía oír.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

Volteó y pudo reconocer la figura de Kaji, se quedó paralizada mientras esperaba la llamada del destino.

Suavemente la mano del hombre se metió debajo de su camisa, empezando a frotar su pecho, Maya rió ante la ironía, había cosas que no cambiaban sin importar la situación.

Pero cuando el agarre del hombre se hizo increíblemente fuerte las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro.

El infectado se abalanzó contra la chica, al sacar su mano rompiendo el fino material que cubría sus senos, dejando los pechos de la muchacha al descubierto, pero al infectado antes conocido como Rouji Kaji no le importaba.

Empezó a ahorcarla mientras vomitaba sangre en la cara de la mujer.

Minutos después Maya se había unido a la larga lista de los infectados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Lo sé, creanme que lo sé, les da ganas de matarme en este mismo instante, creen que esta es la peor cochinada que se ha escrito sobre EVA o cualquier cosa en general, creen que debería ir al psicólogo a que deberían llamar a la policía.

Pero es que tenía que sacar todo eso de mi mente, estaba viendo la película "28 DAYS LATER" o "EXTERMINIO" y no pude sacarme esto de la cabeza, disculpen si herí susceptibilidades, creanme que sé que me pasé y les juró no volver a escribir algo como esto nunca más. Ahora, si quieren dejar un review siéntense libres de hacerlo, no me quejaré (a excepción que sea demasiado insultante), pero prometo no volver a hacer algo parecido (aunque aún queda EVA: Zombis…..)

Se que lo de "Fernando" puede ser lo más demente de este fic, pero necesitaba algo que explicará una infección y Rei se prestaba, y necesitaba que alguien estuviera en contacto con su sangre, así que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Bueno, escribí todo esto de corrido en una hora y 10 minutos así que me retiro. Nos vemos (en fics más sanos…)


	2. 28 Minutos Después

_Notas del Autor: Como bien lo dicen el "original y asombroso" titulo de este capitulo, este se sitúa 28 minutos después de los hechos narrados en el primer capitulo, y no teman, no pienso escribir otro capitulo, a excepción que algún (¿loco?) lector me lo pida._

_Ahora vamos con la historia:_

_28 Minutos Después_

Rei Ayanami estaba atrapada en el centro de NERV, las personas dentro habían cambiado su comportamiento de repente, atacando a otros, matándolos o uniéndolos a su fila, los infectados se movían de un lado para otro, por lo que la chica podía deducir la infección aumenta su nivel de ira y rabia, nublándoles el juicio, no tenía idea de porque no la atacaban, la chica empezó a moverse por la sala de operaciones, donde los infectados se movían de un lado para otro, empujándose pero sin atacarse unos a otros, buscaban una forma de salir de allí, la sangre corría de sus labios, tenían los ojos rojos como ella, pero su comportamiento era de animal, pudo distinguir a Maya Ibuki, tenía el polo rasgado dejando ver sus senos, la chica miraba de un lugar a otro, volteando repentinamente, los infectados no se podían mantener en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, uno de ellos se puso a vomitar sangre, lo cual captó la atención de la primera, otro grupo se había amontonado en los ascensores y sin darse cuenta apretaron el botón que hizo que el aparato se abriera, los animales entraron apretándose unos a otros, hacían sus quejidos roncos y otros gruñidos característicos de ellos, como si quisieran gritar pero la sangre aglomerada en sus gargantas se lo impidiera, por lo cual tenían que gruñir entre dientes, como perros.

Algunos de ellos intentaban entrar, pero no parecían darse cuenta que estaban en la línea en la que el ascensor se cerraba, este cerró sus puertas fuertemente, dejando a muchos infectados sin extremidades.

Ya la gran mayoría habían salido cuando uno en especial captó la atención de la chica, un trabajador de NERV de origen latino, o raíces en el mejor de los casos, este la observaba fijamente, la sangre aún salía de sus labios y sus ojos transmitían furia extrema, recordó que lo había visto un par de veces anteriormente, mirándola, sonriéndole, esforzándose más recordó su nombre, Fernando.

El infectado gruño y corrió hacia ella, la chica no tuvo tiempo de moverse, este saltó hacía ella, haciéndola golpear súbitamente el suelo, provocándole algunos huesos rotos, el hombre botaba sangre como si de saliva se tratara encima de ella, gruñendo y moviendo su cabeza súbitamente, en uno de los ataques que le daban a las criaturas, este vomitó en su rostro, que apretaba con ambas manos, tan fuertemente que le dolían las mejillas, al ver que sus intentos de infectarla fallaban, Fernando agarró la cabeza de Rei por los pelos y la empezó a golpear súbitamente contra el suelo, la chica empezó a gritar, algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida, pero el hombre que estaba sentado encima suyo empezó a golpearla con más fuerza, gritando fuertemente, la sangre empezó a salir de la cabeza de Ayanami, mientras esta perdía lentamente las fuerzas y la voz, perdiendo el conocimiento.

La sangre empezó a pegarse en los cabellos celestes de la chica, provocando que cada vez que el infectado levanta el cráneo, intensas líneas de sangre se quedaran pegadas en el suelo por un extremo, y por el otro en la cabeza, la sangre espesa parecía como si fuera goma de mascar, dándose cuenta que la victima ya había muerto el animal la soltó, se levantó y empezó a ver una forma de salir.

Rei Ayanami no había muerto, abrió los ojos suavemente y entre toda la borrosidad pudo distinguir a su atacante, este volteó y notó que aún respiraba, el animal le lanzó una patada con la bota con punta de acero que obligaban a usar en NERV, le pateó en la cabeza, y con eso Rei Ayanami, conocida piloto del Evangelion 00 murió.

Touji Suzuhara subía las escaleras del bloque departamental, el sudor que corría por los lados de su cabeza lo distraían de su objetivo, llegar al departamento de Hikari.

No sabía por que pero tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien, sujetó más fuertemente el tubo de acero que tenía en su mano izquierda, que descansaba en el pasamano de la escalera. Se quitó la casaca negra de deportes que tenía, dejándose solo en su polo negro, que tenía las axilas cubiertas de sudor, no que importara por el momento.

Utilizando sus ultimas fuerzas se detuvo ante la puerta, respirando fuertemente, sus piernas temblaban y sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que parecía que rompería su caja toráxico, eliminó el sudor de su rostro mientras abría la puerta fuertemente.

Su boca se abrió y por un momento perdió la habilidad de respirar.

Estaba vacío.

Se adentró en el lugar pero no había nadie, una nota en la mesa indicaba que sus hermanas trabajaban hasta tarde, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza empezó a rebuscar por todo el pequeño lugar, pero el lugar estaba abandonado.

Se sentó en la sala, llevando una de sus manos a su frente, aplicando presión en medio de sus ojos intentando calmar el inmenso dolor que la tensión y adrenalina habían formado en su cuerpo.

Estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire cuando escucho algo, apretando fuertemente el tubo que tenía en sus manos, poniéndolo en frente de su pecho, listo para defenderse se dirigió a la puerta y dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo donde pudo distinguir la figura de Hikari, quien se apoyaba en los primeros escalones, con una mano sobre su estomago.

La sonrisa que se plantó en el rostro del joven desapareció tan rápido como apareció en el instante que la chica vomitó un cúmulo de sangre, cuando la chica vio al joven con unos ojos rojos como sangre y emitiendo un gruñido animal empezó a subir las escaleras, acompañada de dos infectados recién llegados.

Touji cayó de espaldas, sus peores miedos viniendo a la vida, no había podido proteger a la chica del cual….ya no importaba, lo único importante era salir de ahí con vida.

Cerrando la puerta fuertemente, sabiendo que ellos no demorarían en atravesarla, apretó aún de forma más violenta su arma, notando que sus manos temblaban intentó estabilizarse, cosa que no era sencilla si escuchaban a los infectados correr las escaleras, emitiendo sus gruñidos y vomitando sangre, sabiendo que si te agarraban te destrozarían en el instante, o peor aun, te volverían uno de ellos.

Escaneó el lugar buscando una forma alternativa de salir, no vio ninguna, los pocos cuartos que tenía el lugar no tenían ventanas, la desesperación que crecía cada vez mas rápido en su cuerpo hizo que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos, estaba empezando a perder el control, llevó una de sus manos a su negra cabellera, jalando fuertemente el cabello en un intento de calmarse, que lo único que logró fue hacerle doler la cabeza ya que terminó arrancándose algunos pelos desde la raíz.

Cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencido notó que la puerta del baño era diferente a las demás, mas de manera convencional por decirlo de alguna forma, con una manilla y cerrojo, corrió y se encerró dentro de las cuatro paredes, diminutas cabe recalcar.

Ambos infectados destrozaron la puerta a golpes, adentrándose al lugar, ambos humanos ahora infectados con el virus de la ira empezaron a registrar el lugar, los bruscos movimientos de sus músculos en los hombros los hacían golpearse unos a los otros, mientras gruñían, buscando al no infectado que estaban seguros, estaba ahí.

Touji respiraba fuertemente, podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, sabía que no tardarían en forzar la cerradura, sus ojos empezaron a buscar una salida, cuando notó la pequeña ventana, parándose fuertemente se dispuso a abrirla, pero solo se pudo abrir un poco, lo suficiente para que pasara, pero no tanto como para que lo hiciera cómodamente, estaba saliendo mientras escuchaba como los infectados golpeaban ferozmente la puerta, mientras sacaba medio cuerpo fuera pudo escuchar los gritos de las personas en las calles, quienes eran perseguidos por los de ojos rojos, algunos intentaban escapar en autos, pero ellos rompían las ventanas y los jalaban fuera.

Estaba sacando sus piernas cuando Hikari finalmente logró abrir la puerta.

Los ojos de Touji mostraban pánico, pero cuando la chica se acercó a su pierna, intentando morderle y transmitirle el virus, el chico pateó fuertemente el rostro de la recién llegada, y la pateó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que la sangre que salía de su ahora rota nariz se podía confundir con la sangre que botaba de sus labios, Hikari cayó al suelo mientras Suzuhara terminaba de sacar sus piernas, el otros infectado sacó sus brazos por el hueco de la ventana, intentando agarrar a Touji, pero este, en un instante de puro odio, bajo la ventana, viendo como los dedos del tipo explotaban en su propia cara.

Empezó a buscar a donde ir, y la única solución era saltar a la terraza del apartamento del piso inferior, pero de ninguna puta forma iba a hacerlo, pero cuando sintió que ambos infectados habían logrado reventar el vidrio que los separaban, vio que no tenía otra opción.

-Mierda- se quejó cuando aterrizó, había caído mal, sobre su mano izquierda, probablemente se la había torcido, ya que ahora la sentía fría y no lograba que respondiera, observó que sucedía dentro del apartamento donde acababa de aterrizar, vio que un hombre agarraba la cabeza de un niño y la golpeaba repetidas veces contra el pomo de la puerta, el cráneo del pequeño chico estaba abierto, borbotones de sangre saliendo de la comisura del cráneo, esto hizo que Touji no pudiera aguantar las ganas de vomitar, un gran cúmulo de masa verde salió de su garganta y cayó en el piso, con el sonido el hombre infectado volteo a verlo y corrió hacía el, dándose cuenta que no tenía otra opción Touji volvió a saltar hacía otra terraza.

El infectado que perseguía a Touji intentó saltar, pero al resbalarse con la pila de vomito cayó de frente contra una esquina de la terraza, el golpe detuvo la actividad cerebral del individuo, cabe recalcar que también llenó de sangre infectada el lugar.

--

Misato jaló el freno de mano mientras con el volante giraba hacía la izquierda, estaba intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar, pero se había demorado, Shigeru no la quería dejar ir, así que tuvo que golpearlo y dejarlo en el estacionamiento, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él, tenía que asegurarse que Shinji y Asuka estuvieran bien.

Los infectados habían llegado a la ciudad hace poco y ya habían causado un caos total. Pensar en los infectados le traía escalofríos, acababa de presenciar como un grupo de infectados había atacado a una niña de unos 8 años que estaba en bicicleta.

¡Los desgraciados le habían arrancado la oreja a mordiscos!

Misato tuvo que pelear contra las nauseas, pero no contra el impulso de atropellar a los desgraciados, razón por la cual las llantas de su vehiculo estaban rojas, cortesía de un cráneo infectado.

Detuvo el auto frente al edificio de departamentos donde, esperaba, aún estuvieran sus protegidos.

Shinji estaba en la esquina de su cuarto, su SDAT destrozaba sus oídos con la música, música que había puesto con tal de ahuyentar los gritos de las personas que peleaban contra los infectados, cerró aún mas fuertemente sus ojos al recordar los sucesos que se habían desencadenados hace unos minutos.

Asuka lo miraba asqueada, ¿Cómo mierda podía llamarse a eso hombre?, ella era la que estaba preparando todo en caso que los desgraciados lograran entrar, la chica pelirroja estaba armada con lo único que había logrado encontrar, una pistola de clavos que por alguna extraña razón Misato conservaba en la casa.

Observó el "arma", preguntándose si sería capaz de atravesarle el cráneo a una persona con eso, de repente la puerta empezó a emitir sonidos que delataban a una persona intentando abrirla, Asuka posiciono el arma, notando que sus manos temblaban, Shinji apretó más su agarre y cerrando aún más fuertemente sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un infectado, que se lanzó contra la chica pelirroja quien no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, el arma se resbalo de sus manos, yendo a parar a los pies de Ikari, Asuka no podía hacer mucho para mantener a raya al infectado, Shinji salió de su trance y agarrando el arma se lanzó contra el hombre, apartándolo de la muchacha y golpeándolo con la culata del instrumento, cuando el humano invadido con la rabia estuvo en el suelo Shinji empezó a dispararle, por un momento disfrutando como los clavos se incrustaban en el estomago del de ojos rojos, viendo como la sangre salía y el hombre no podía defenderse, disfrutaba el poder absoluto en ese momento.

Cuando estuvo seguro que el corazón del hombre ya no latía vio a la chica, la pelea había hecho que su ropa se desarreglara, marcando aún más su figura.

Por unos segundos el libido empezó a crecer dentro del joven Ikari, pero al instante recordó como se comportaba la chica con él, insultándolo, empezó a cerrar y abrir su mano repetidamente, quería ahorcarla, golpearla, matarla, oírla gritar, algo para que se diera cuenta que no era perfecta, que solo por tener la figura que ella tenía, y sus ojos azules como el océano no la hacían superior a los demás, estaba a medio camino de ahorcarla y asesinarla en ese mismo instante cuando notó a Misato entrar al lugar

La mujer tenía todo su pelo desarreglado, estaba con su arma apuntando hacía ellos, para después correr y abrazarlos, antes que Asuka rompiera el abrazo y exigiera respuestas, respuestas que nunca recibió.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Shinji observó el bate de béisbol que poseía ahora, un regalo de Touji en un intento de acercarlo más a los deportes, Asuka tenía un cuchillo de cocina mientras Misato aún tenía su pistola, cuando bajaron las calles estaban vacías, solo estaba el auto de Misato y un coche de bebe, de donde provenía un llanto.

Pese a los gritos e insultos de Asuka Shinji se dirigió al pequeño coche, al ver al pequeño bebe su quijada se abrió.

El bebe no estaba infectado.

Cuando Shinji estiró sus brazos para recoger al pequeño infante sintió que algo pesado iba contra su espalda, haciéndolo caer de rostro al suelo, rompiendo su labio en el proceso, la infectada intentó morderlo pero Misato apuntó su arma hacía el cráneo del atacante, desafortunadamente otro infectado se lanzó contra la Mayor de NERV.

Shinji logró alejar por unos segundos al animal, agarrando su bate logró golpearle el cráneo, levantándose empezó a golpear repetidas veces el cráneo de su atacante, parando solo cuando vio que ya no salía mucha sangre de la cabeza, y que esta había quedado irreconocible, dejando caer su arma miro aterrorizado lo que acababa de hacer.

¿En realidad cuanto lo separaba de estos animales?

Sintiendo la inmediata urgencia de vomitar se lo impidió a si mismo, sintiendo como toda la masa regresaba a su estomago, haciendo arder su garganta en el proceso, inmediatamente sacó al bebe y se metió al auto junto con las mujeres.

--

Kensuke estaba temblando, estaba escondido en un callejón junto con las bolsas de basura, si esas….cosas detectaban a los humanos por el olor, confiaba en que el intenso aroma de las porquerías alejara su esencia.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que falló en notar algo de mucha importancia, algo que hacía una inmensa diferencia en la batalla de vida y muerte.

La bulla, el barullo.

Había parado.

Tragando fuertemente salió, sujetó su arma con ambas manos, quitándole el seguro que había puesto segundos antes de saltar a la basura, evitando cuatro infectados que decidieron atrapar a una mujer y arrancarle el pircing que tenía en la nariz, se lo habían arrancado con los dientes, todo eso antes de matarla a golpes.

El joven llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, limpiándose las heces con la que se había manchado cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de un infectado, aquel sonido como de una persona a medio vomitar, como los zombis de las películas de Romero.

Tal fue el susto que sin querer disparó el arma, la bala chocó al suelo, pero el perdigón dio a su mano, el dolor fue intenso, por unos segundos se preguntó si así se sentían los animales cuando los quemaban para identificar sus dueños, el arma cayó al suelo.

Fue ahí cuando notó al infectado delante suyo.

El joven no había notado que el collar de su cámara estaba a medio romper y que a estas alturas el aparato ya estaba en el suelo, claro que eso no importaba, el infectado estaba quieto, como un león examinando a un ciervo antes de salir a atacar, cuando el de los ojos rojos estiró su brazo para atraparlo Kensuke empezó a correr.

La lente de su cámara captó el grotesco espectáculo, el infectado arrancándole la lengua con la mano, para pasar a arrancarle el labio superior de una mordida, el joven gritando del dolor, antes de recibir vomito caliente en su herida.

La cámara también captó como Kensuke se sacaba al hombre de encima, para entre los dos buscar nuevas personas en quienes descargar su furia.

Ikari Shinji cerró fuertemente sus ojos en un intento desesperado de alejar los ultimos eventos de su mente, el bebe que había recogido ahora estaba en las manos de Asuka, la chica de pelo rojo solo estaba sentada en su asiento, como un maniquí, sin vida.

Misato aceleró el auto, maldiciendo al mundo en voz baja, odiaba tener que dejar a todos atrás, hasta el momento había abandonado a 14 personas que buscaban ayuda.

Prácticamente las había asesinado.

Retiró sus ojos de la carretera por un momento para ver su arma, tan solo 10 balas y un cartucho extra, no mucho, no lo suficiente.

¿Pero, alguna cantidad sería suficiente para lo que estaba por venir?

Ya lo había visto, los infectados se propagarían por todo el país.

Volvió a concentrarse en conducir, salvar a los chicos era más importante que nada en este mundo, pero cuando vio el estado en el que estaban sus protegidos no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos de verdad querían ser salvados.

--

Touji seguía corriendo, podía oírlos atrás suyo, con sus gruñidos característicos y su velocidad casi sobrehumana, se acercaban cada vez más.

Lagrimas querían nublar sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse perder el control, si lo hacía moriría de forma segura, con eso en mente dobló hacía su derecha, dirigiéndose hacía la carretera principal, no esperaba encontrar un auto, y estaba seguro que cualquiera persona que hubiera logrado poner sus manos en un vehiculo funcional lo mandaría a la mierda si intentaba pedir que lo ayudaran.

En estos momentos era cada persona por su cuenta.

Pero por alguna razón cuando vio a una niña ser perseguida por una mujer infectada no pudo contenerse, apretó más fuertemente su arma y corrió, aún si no podía caminar bien, lo más rápido que pudo hacía la niña, tenía que salvarla, ya había dejado morir a muchas personas.

Pidió perdón a las almas de su pequeña hermana y a la de Hikari.

"_¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Suzuhara mientras intentaba escuchar mejor lo que su hermana le decía, habían estado hablando por unos minutos cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos viniendo del lugar donde la pequeña se encontraba._

"_No se hermano, puedo escuchar gritos pero….." lo siguiente que pudo escuchar Touji fueron gritos, gritos de una pequeña niña aterrorizada por que su hermano mayor no estaba ahí para defenderla…._

Touji alzó el tubo sobre su cabeza y sin ningún remordimiento atacó la cabeza de la mujer que estaba sobre la pequeña niña de trenzas, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, se escucha como si golpearas un melón pensó Suzuhara, agarró el cuello de la mujer y la alejó de la menor, asegurándose que la infectada estaba muerta dirigió su mirada a la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y pronto quiso empezar a llorar.

Demasiado tarde, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Empezó a retroceder lentamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, esto no podía estar pasando, por favor Dios, volví a defraudar a otra persona pensaba Suzuhara.

La ahora infectada se paró sobre sus pequeñas piernas, la derecha tenía marcas de uñas ahí, también tenía marcas iguales en un lado de la cara, y se dio cuenta que le habían mordido en la mejilla izquierda.

El animal en el que ahora se había convertido lanzó su pequeño cuerpo hacía el que en algún universo alterno se hubiera convertido en el piloto del Evangelion Unidad 3.

Touji movió su brazo de puro instinto, golpeando la cabeza de la niña con su arma, lo único que no había abandonado desde que todo empezó.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, quería volver a vomitar, quería morir, detener todo esto, ¿Por qué todo esto estaba pasando, por que su hermana había muerto, Hikari…..porque se había visto obligado a matar a una niña?

Pasó sus sudorosas manos sobre su cabeza, apretaba sus dientes intentando calmarse, pero no podía, vio el cuerpo del infante, echada como muñeca de trapo con la cabeza abierta, derramando sangre como si de un caño se tratara.

Alejó sus ojos del cuerpo y vio en la dirección contraria y pudo verlo.

Kensuke, gruñendo, sangre brotando de sus labios, sus manos como garras listo para atacar, el de lentes estaba a una buena distancia, pero eso no evitó que empezara a correr en su dirección.

No moriré gruñó Suzuhara mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la carretera.

--

Un pequeño niño se encontraba refugiado en un departamento vació, en el suelo se encontraba una pistola de clavos, como la que usaba su padre cuando trabajaba, el pequeño empezó a lagrimear, su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, todos se habían vuelto uno de los malos.

Habían tratado de asesinarlo, cuando su joven mente recordaba como su padre se había lanzado sobre el y empezado a ahorcarlo el niño empezaba a temblar, Dios es bueno le decía su padre todos los días.

Si lo era, ¿Por qué el mundo estaba así?

Escuchó un ruido salir de cierta parte de la cocina, se refugió en la esquina de la sala, sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, no quería morir, no quería morir se repetía el pequeño.

El ruido cesó de repente, pero el corazón del infante seguía latiendo fuertemente.

No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo.

Con eso alzó su cabeza y observó al ser frente suyo.

Un pingüino pensó, el ser tenía una especie de collar que leía Pen-Pen, el animal hizó su sonido característico antes de caminar hacía el niño, quien en un arrebato lo cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a abrasarlo, el animal de aguas calientes alzó su vista hacía la cara del pequeño y en un arrebató lo picó en el ojo, el niño gritó pero esto no impidió que Pen Pen siguiera utilizando su pico hasta reventar el ojo del niño.

Después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que los animales eran inmunes a la infección?

--

Veinticuatro infectados exactamente perseguían a Suzuhara Touji mientras este seguía corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, cruzó la carretera, saltando hacía el abismo que había abajo, rodando sobre su cuerpo mientras descendía fuertemente, chocó el suelo, sus manos y sus rodillas sangraban, pero logró pararse, la adrenalina aún fluía por su cuerpo, cojeó mientras se alejaba de ellos, por lo menos son estúpidos pensó el chico, varios habían intentado hacer lo mismo que él, pero en vez de dejarse caer rodando para no lastimarse tanto saltaban de cabeza, provocando que cayeran de cráneo al suelo, matándose ellos mismos.

Pudo escuchar un auto acercarse, lo podía ver a la distancia, el auto de la señorita Misato.

Se paró en media pista, no esperaba que el auto se detuviera, quería que lo atropellaran, quería que todo se detuviera.

Así que esperó….

--

-¡Misato detente, es Touji!- gritó Ikari cuando divisó a su amigo en plena pista, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sangre pero no parecía estar infectado.

-No vamos a parar- fue la fría respuesta de Katsuragi.

-¡¡No podemos dejarlo, para en este instante!!- gritó Ikari.

No supo por que pero lo hizo, contra su mejor instinto se detuvo en el momento, la puerta de Shinji dando al chico, apuntó su arma a la cabeza del ensangrentado, asegurándose que no tenía el virus.

Touji abrió sus ojos, Shinji abrió rápidamente su puerta, no palabras eran necesarias, Suzuhara rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del vehiculo, puso su mano en el asiento trasero y se dispuso a entrar.

En ese momento todo se fue al diablo.

Un infectado rompió la ventana de la puerta de Misato, metiendo sus manos intentando sacar a la Mayor, por instinto la mujer pisó el acelerador, y si no fuera por que Shinji agarró la mano de Touji el último hubiera sido dejado atrás.

Suzuhara estaba sujetado por Ikari, pero su cuerpo aún estaba fuera del vehiculo, sus piernas chocaban con el piso, y la velocidad del vehiculo provocaba que sus piernas empezaran a sangrar, el chico gritaba del dolor mientras Shinji hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo a subir al vehiculo, por su parte Asuka no estaba mucho mejor, un infectado había logrado meter su brazo por la ventana de su asiento, y ahora la estaba asfixiando, la chica agarró el cuchillo que cargaba desde el apartamento y empezó a incrustar el brazo del animal, una, dos, tres veces, las suficientes para que la dejara ir, por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como el cuerpo del de ojos rojos rodaba.

Touji pudo sentir que un brazo se había puesto alrededor de su cuello, un infectado había logrado saltar encima suyo, y por la cara de terror de Shinji podía saber quien era.

Kensuke Aida se sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su victima, posó las palmas de sus manos en la boca de Suzuhara y empezó a jalar por los lados, con su fuerza empezó a romperle los ligamentos, Shinji miraba en absoluto terror el espectáculo de sangre delante suyo, ya no podía más, sus fuerzas no daban para más.

Touji debería haberse dado cuenta de eso ya que se soltó de la mano de Ikari, cayendo y empezando a rodar por el pavimento junto con Aida, con su boca sangrando, sus piernas inutilizadas y manos inútiles no podía hacer nada.

-No quiero morir- murmuró el chico antes que en el que algún momento hubiera sido su mejor amigo se lanzará sobre él, agarrando fuertemente ambos lados de su cabeza y empezara a golpearlo fuertemente contra el pavimento.

Suzuhara murió, pero no se volvió un infectado

--

Ikari cerró la puerta del vehiculo mientras miraba sus manos en shock.

¿Ahora que?, eso quería preguntarle a Misato, ¿Qué planeaban hacer, como podían salvarse de esto?

Al ver que la Mayor de NERV aceleraba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos se dio cuenta de algo.

No iban a salvarse de esto……

--...--...--...--...

Notas del Autor: Dije que no haría otro capitulo de este fic pero no pude contenerme, pero por alguna razón no me siento contento con este capitulo, como que le falta algo creo, como sea, si hay alguien leyendo se agradecería su opinión y comentarios.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, ya tengo escrito hasta la mitad el segundo capitulo de "Apocalipsis: Tokio 3", debo subirlo en un par de semanas, si quieren pueden leer ese fic, no es tan "sangriento" como este, es más como un "dark fic".

Bueno, nos leemos, en fics más sanos claro esta.


	3. Nota del Autor

Solo una pequeña nota para avisarle a cualquier interesado que estoy trabajando en un tercer capitulo para esta historia, pero estará listo de uno a dos meses.

Ahora, acabo de prometer otro capitulo (pese a que no lo han pedido) y tal vez un cuarto, pero quiero ver si aun hay lectores interesados en continuar leyendo este fanfic.

Si los hubiera se agradecerían reviews, sino aun así intentare subir, pero cualquier apoyo es sumamente apreciado.

Nos vemos – LJ-90


End file.
